Okenite Dragon
The Okenite Dragon' is an epic dragon of the Crystalline element. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons The okenite dragon dislikes to fight but can ram upon its opponent when it has no choice. Defenses The okenite dragon's sharp crystals protect it from almost all attacks. Other Abilities The okenite dragon can curl itself up to a ball to protect its few weak points. It can still fly when curled up. Breath Weapon The okenite dragon releases fairy dust which offers no advantage in fight but is still a beautiful sight. Weaknesses The arms and face of the okenite dragon have no crystals and are a weak point. Habitat Regions The okenite dragon is one of the few Gemstone/Crystalline dragons that doesn't live on The Shimmering Isles, underground, or near mines. In fact, the okenite dragon will playfully run around the Ulster Meadows and the Verulean Highlands instead. Preferred Home Okenite dragons can settle almost anywhere. Sheltering/Nesting Okenite dragons curl themselves up in their sleep. Diet Contrary to most other Gemstone/Crystalline dragons, okenite dragons are not petrivores. Instead, they are herbivores and eat fresh fruit. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Okenite dragons are one of the friendliest dragons in the Vale and will avoid every sort of fight. They are very curious and often fly right up to wizards to sniff and nuzzle them, which often results in the wizards being poked. Social Order Okenite dragons can live a solitary life but will start or join a group as soon as it encounters other okenite dragons. Relationship to Wizards The okenite dragon tries to be very friendly towards humans, however humans don't really like their spiked hugs. When in a park Breeding Okenite dragons can be breed by breeding a snow dragon to a pollen dragon but this is very hard. Habitats Being a Crystalline dragon, the okenite dragon can only be placed in Crystalline Habitats. How to care for TBA Favorite Treat TBA Life Cycle Mating Okenite dragons will mate with other okenite dragons in their group. Birth A birth of a baby okenite dragon will be celebrated by the whole group. Infancy The baby okenite dragon doesn't have very sharp spikes yet so it is kind of safe to pet one. They are aware of their cuteness and try to be friendly to all living creatures. Adolescence The adolescent okenite dragon will play with any other creature it meets that doesn't want to kill them. Adulthood Adult okenite dragons still act like juveniles. Life Span Okenite dragons can become up to 600 years old. History Discovery The okenite dragon was discovered by Nadia when she wanted to study clover dragons. Origin of Name They are named after the gems they resemble. Magic Okenite dragons are enchanted with the rare Crysalimancy (Gemstone Magic) which gives them the ability to produce gems. However, when placed in parks, this magic has some side effects. For example, generating gems goes much slower, every gem will be a Magic Gem instead of an okenite gem, they can only live in certain types of habitat and they aren't able to breed. Notable Dragons Fluffer (Nadia) Category:Dragons Category:Epic Dragons Category:Crystalline Dragons Category:Petrivores Category:Limited Category:Inhabitants of the Ulster Meadows Category:Inhabitants of the Verulean Highlands Category:Inhabitants of Verulos